pirate royal wedding Chapter II: The Revenge of Chrysalis
by victor.reznov
Summary: a continuation of the Pirate Royal wedding story where Chrysalis is once again trying to make blood hers while blood and his crew search for the 4 legendary Swords of the titan gods and the 4 legendary daggers of the elements, which proves difficult when Captain Blood gets sent to the locker


_**Part I: Legends can be dangerous**_

It had been 15 years and Blood was walking around out and about in his town as he saw his merchants were smiling and enjoying the day as Blood walked into the town Tavern where Vio Lynn was playing upbeat music and Krystal Rose was serving up drinks. Blood sat down at the counter as Krystal Rose slid him a Pewter tankard of alcoholic cider Blood tipped his hat and started drinking from the tankard as Crystal Armor walked in with his younger brother Crystal Jim. Blood turned and looked at his naval fleet commander and said "who's the young lad Crystal Armor?" Crystal Armor sat at the Counter with Blood and said "he's my younger brother coming to visit me from the Crystal kingdom." Crystal armor had caught the tankard that had been slid to him and said "so what's new Captain?" Blood smiled and pulled out a map and said "I'm getting the crew back together to find the blades of the elements…" as Blood and Crystal armor talked Chrysalis listened in as an allied pirate captain but when she got the info she needed she left the tavern. Blood looked at crystal armor and said "so how bout it you up for another Great adventure?" Blood said looking at Crystal armor as he laughed a bit and Crystal armor raised his tankard and said "to Captain Blood" Blood smiled and raised his tankard "to the brotherhood of the black flag." After clanking the pewter cups together Blood and Crystal Armor chugged their drinks as Krystal Rose and Vio Lynn walked over as Krystal Rose said "so your going on an adventure and not…" Blood turned around and said "adventure yes but we won't get very far without our navigator and musician." Vio Lynn chuckled as Krystal Rose nodded as they both said "We're with ya till the end Captain" Blood smiled and paid for a round of drinks for everyone as Crystal Jim sat next to Crystal Armor getting his drink as Phoenix, Ice Hawk, Mark, and Teddy bear walked in and sat down. Blood called them over and showed them the map and said "you guys in?" Phoenix answered almost instantly "I'm in" marc and Teddy bear nodded as Ice hawk replied "what's in it for me?" Blood grinned and said "well 2 things 1) a crap load of gold silver and jewels and 2) you'll be gone for a while so you won't have to deal with a PMSing Derpy." Ice Hawk took a moment to think about it and nodded "alright Captain I'm in when do we cast off?" Blood smiled a bit and said "we cast off at sunrise tomorrow so we all better get some rest before we set sail."

After everyone had gone home Blood headed to his home at the top of the hill where he saw his son and daughter asleep on the floor with some crayons and paper on the floor and Fluttershy was asleep on the couch. Blood kissed Fluttershy's cheek then covered her up with a blanket then he took their son and daughter up to their rooms laying them in their beds before picking up the crayons and papers then he put them on the table as he laid down next to Fluttershy who laid her head on Blood's chest. Blood smiled a bit as the town went silent and Chrysalis crept around the town looking for Crystal Armor and Blood's homes, when she found Crystal Armors home she slipped inside and used a dark magic to turn Crystal armor into a kid and then headed to Blood's home. When she managed to get inside and found Blood and Fluttershy asleep on the couch she used her magic to turn Blood into a teen before drawing up the map that Blood had that led him to the 8 weapons of the elements. When she left she took a small craft to get to her realm much faster as Blood woke up at the crack of dawn seeing himself as a teenager his jaw dropped and he freaked out as Crystal Armor woke up and saw he was a kid he then freaked out as twilight and Rainbow dash rushed over. Twilight opened the door and said "where are you Crystal Armor?" Crystal armor was hiding behind a wall quite embarrassed to be seen as a kid in front of Rainbow Dash whom he had a crush on as he breathed in deep.

_**Part II: Visiting Zecora for an answer**_

Blood was at the docks waiting as twilight tackled him and said "what did you do to my nephew?!" her eyes had fire in them as Blood responded calmly "your guess is as good as mine now if you wouldn't mind getting off me so we can get underway it's going to be a long time before we return and with the fact that we have to travel "upriver" doesn't help our situation any." Twilight got off of Blood as Fluttershy ran to the docks with their two kids as Fluttershy hugged him and said "please be safe Blood" Blood nodded as their kids held up the pictures they had drew as Blood took them and put them in his coat smiling a bit. Blood's Crew came running out to the dock as they boarded his ship Blood kissed Fluttershy then kissed the tops of both the kids head before boarding his ship as Crystal Armor and Crystal Jim ran and boarded the ship as the sails were unfurled and the anchors raised as the ship began to sail out to the horizon as Fluttershy and their two kids waved goodbye. Krystal Rose had a sextant out to get a navigational perspective of where they were as Ice hawk sat in the crows nest keeping a watchful eye for enemy ship as Teddy bear and Marc were on the gun deck where they were cleaning and priming the cannons. As the ship rocked the wood creaked as Crystal Armor was Training his brother on his sword combat as Blood looked out over the area with a spyglass, hours had passed and Blood spotted the river that would take them to see Zecora as he looked to his crew and said "drop the anchors Crystal Armor and I need to go ashore." Teddy bear and Marc lowered the long boat as Blood, Crystal Armor, Krystal Rose, and Phoenix climbed down into the long boat from the side of the ship as Phoenix and Crystal armor both grabbed an oar and began rowing up the river as Blood steered the boat with the Rudder. Once they were at the shoreline Phoenix, Blood, Crystal Armor, and Krystal Rose got out of the long boat taking it ashore heading to Zecora's hut. As they walked along the path they looked around feeling as if they were being watched but when they entered the hut their fears were put at ease.

After a while of talking to Zecora she had managed to reverse the spell that had been placed on Blood and Crystal armor and they were returned to their normal age as Phoenix said "well that took some time but at least you guys are at your proper ages again." When the group got back into the boat they began rowing back for Blood's ship where they would take some time to relax before continuing their venture forth into the horizons to mesa del Fuego where the first of the 4 elemental swords was, the sword of Hades had been rumored to have been forged by the souls of the underworld. As Blood's ship neared the bay of Mesa Del Fuego Blood started thinking about his father's tales of Phantom ships and sirens near the Mesa Del Fuego (flashback) Blood and Vio Lynn were at the dock on the Sloop their dad had bought for Blood. Blood was up on the deck looking around the ship as Vio Lynn checked out the lower decks as the Black Widow sailed into the harbor as Blood and Vio Lynn's father called out to them "Blood and Vio Lynn I'm home" their father said as they ran to the side of the sloop waving to their dad on the large Man O' War. Blood always admired their father's pirate life as where Vio Lynn admired their mothers Musical talent with hints of their fathers adventure but when their dad docked they ran off the sloop and over to the harbor as their father rowed ashore with two of his crew members. Blood and Vio Lynn usually very rarely saw their father since he was usually out at sea but they knew that he would return at some point, this time their father had something special for the both of them, for Vio Lynn it was the very golden violin played before the princesses. And for young Captain Blood it was the Very Captains coat and pirates hat he wears to this day, but their father had just sailed from the Mesa Del Fuego where he said he saw the ghost ship of his first mate Captain Black Ace.

_**Part III: The Dark Decent into the Mesa Del Fuego**_

When Blood came to he saw that they had been docked at the harbor and where now staring straight into a completely wrecked ghost town, Blood looked at the town as Krystal Rose said "puts a chill in the bones to know how many people have died here." Blood had a Plank dropped as he headed down onto the harbor as he said "come one lets get this venture underway it'll be dark soon so the restless and angered spirits will be out and about." Krystal Rose, Vio Lynn, Crystal Armor, and Phoenix stepped off the ship and began heading into the town, as they walked through the town they saw dilapidated buildings, burnt remains of buildings, and all manor of skeletons, but only one skeleton made them stop for the fact that it had a flag pole in its back. In its hand however it had a cutlass, and in the other a flag pole with a flag wrapped around it, the flagpole that was stuck in its back had the flag of the changeling pirate clan waving in the wind. Blood pulled the flagpole from the skeletons hand and unfurled the flag but to his surprise it was his fathers flag which meant his father had been their before but was killed by the changeling pirate clan. Krystal rose looked up seeing the sun was setting as she said "we best seek shelter Cap'n the sun is setting" Blood looked up and nodded as the small shore party went to find shelter meanwhile Marc, Ice Hawk, Crystal Jim, and Teddy bear were sitting on deck playing liars dice. Ice Hawk looked at his dice then looked up but saw a ghost ship coming out from behind a rocky ridge, Marc, Crystal Jim, and Teddy Bear turned just in time to see the ghastly ship the Black Widow turn and disappear into the fog. The four friends got a shiver down their spine as Teddy Bear said "ghosts of the island I'd reckon what say you marc?" Marc replied "aye death is everywhere around here, what do you think hawk?" Ice Hawk replied "best let them be since their journey will never end." Meanwhile inland Vio Lynn, Krystal Rose, Crystal Armor, and Phoenix were asleep while Blood kept watch with his musket in hand not willing to let his friends be harmed as Chrysalis's ship approached from the southern end of the island. Chrysalis grinned "we are finally here this is where the sword of Hades is located deep underground" she said as her changeling crew followed her off of her ship walking towards the in the center of the island.

Blood sensed chrysalis's presence but ruled it off not bothering knowing that he had the only map to the 8 weapons but on the other side of the island Chrysalis had her crew armed with cutlass, Blunderbuss's, flintlocks, and muskets. As the changelings marched across the island Bloods eyes widened as he stood up and looked toward the hill where he was feeling the presence not really wanting to go outside he took the musket and headed for the hill. When he was just below the top he pulled out his spyglass and looked around spotting chrysalis's flagship The Winds Of Change he slowly began looking down past the ship where he saw Chrysalis and her army of changelings as he said to himself "shit theirs more of them than there are of my crew."

_**Part IV: An unhappy reunion**_

Chrysalis had her forces split up so they could cover more ground to find the sword but Blood was watching carefully as chrysalis looked around then looked directly up at where Blood was hiding. She smirked and climbed the hill and jumped over the top pinning Blood down as she said "hello Blood, haven't seen you since your wedding day… did you miss me?" she said getting closer to Blood's face. Blood kicked her off drawing his sword as she smiled and said "well now it seems someone has gotten much more feisty since last we met" Blood looked at her and responded "less talk you coward you tried ruining my life once but it wont happen again." Chrysalis smirked crossing her arms leaning against a rock as she said "oh come now don't tell me you've forgotten our little escapades when we were young and wild have you?" she said looking at him with a seductive look as Blood turned his head. (Flashback) Blood had just turned 18 and raided a royal Canterlot treasure ship to which he switched to be his Flag ship as Chrysalis came from his old ships cabin after waking up when she saw Blood she smiled and said "good morning captain." Blood turned and said "good morning Chrysalis or should I say Captain Chrysalis" Chrysalis looked at Blood a bit confused and said "what do you mean Captain love?" Blood looked at her and said "you will Captain my old ship The winds of change I have my new ship the Black Storm." Blood and Chrysalis had been dating since Blood was fourteen and at first glance no one would've thought they would betray each other later in life but at this point they were both still young Blood being a young rogue had been searching for his father. Chrysalis walked on board Blood's new ship and kissed his cheek hugging him with her head on his back as she said "come on Blood lets get going before dark when Celestia decides to send out the royal guard" Blood looked at Chrysalis and said "the royal Navy won't stand a chance against us Chrysalis so let Celestia try and capture us." Chrysalis looked at Blood then went around so they were facing each other as she nuzzled her head up under his chin and said "I would rather be safe at home rather than out in the open Blood please I really don't want to be out here" Blood looked at her and lifted her head, with a gentle kiss on the lips making her blush he said "alright then love lets head home."

(Normal Time) Chrysalis was standing in front of Blood with a smile as she ran her hand under his chin and said "now you know I can turn back the clock and make you eighteen again and when you were in love with me." Blood Growled as Chrysalis spoke again "or you can just come with me willing and it will be like old times except we have one place we must visit first" Blood looked at her and said "and that is?" Chrysalis smirked and said "the crystal empire, I owe them a little wedding present." Blood looked at her and then to the side and said "I'd rather die than dishonor my vows and love to my wife" Chrysalis just grinned and used her magic to return Blood to the age of eighteen as he looked around then at her and said "what are we doing here?" she looked at him and jumped into his arms and said "you were coming here to rescue me after I was exiled here love." Blood looked at her as she smiled with her arms around his neck, Blood began walking with her up the road to her ship the winds of change which in his eyes looked the same as when he had captured it when it was still a royal navy warship as he walked down the road Chrysalis smiled and kissed his cheek. Meanwhile Crystal armor woke up to find Blood was gone and had decided to follow the foot prints he had left behind when he had gone to investigate the strange feeling he had of Chrysalis's presence but when Crystal armor got to the top of the hill he saw Blood Carrying Chrysalis to her ship.

_**Part V: The daggers of the past**_

Crystal armor turned to go warn the others but got knocked out by one of Chrysalis's Crewmen when Crystal Armor hit the floor The crewmen who knocked out Crystal Armor picked him up and took him to the ship where he was then tied to the main mast. Chrysalis left Blood in the captain's cabin where he was sleeping as Chrysalis walked over to Crystal Armor as he came to and saw her he said "Chrysalis I should've known you were behind all this" Chrysalis just smiled and said "oh you have no idea what I have in store for the Crystal Kingdom then." Crystal Armor looked at Chrysalis and said "what?! What do you mean what you have planned for the Crystal Kingdom?!" Chrysalis jus smirked and turned to walk away and said "all in due time Crystal Armor, all in due time." Chrysalis's ship turned and left Mesa Del Fuego but Chrysalis had no idea Blood had given the Map to the other weapons to Krystal Rose in the event something happened to him that she could lead Blood's crew to find the weapons and help Blood. As the Winds of change sailed Krystal Rose woke up and saw Crystal armor and Blood were both missing and looked at Phoenix and Vio Lynn and woke them both up "hey wake up, come on we've got a problem" Vio Lynn sat up and said half asleep "what happened are we taking on water?" Krystal rose looked at Vio Lynn and said "no your brother and Crystal Armor have gone missing." Vio Lynn jumped up and looked at the spots where Blood and Crystal armor had been previously sitting then looked at Phoenix and kicked him saying "wake up damn you" Phoenix woke up and looked at Vio Lynn and said "what is so important that you had to kick me?" Vio Lynn replied "the fact that my brother and Crystal armor are missing!" Phoenix stood up and cracked his back and looked around.

Krystal Rose pulled out the map to the location of the sword of Hades as she looked around and said "we need to find the skull cavern it will be hidden deep underground" Vio Lynn looked at the Map and said "Looks like it is within the center caverns Underground volcano's." Krystal Rose nodded and Began heading in the direction of the cavern meanwhile Blood was reaming of the day he left Chrysalis (Flashback) Chrysalis was asleep on the couch as Blood came in late from the harbor.

Blood slowly walked over to Chrysalis and put his coat over her kissing her cheek as he walked up to his room but found an open log book with an entry that read "June 5, 1890 Captain Blood's Father Rouge silver disapproves of his son dating me but I shall send him to Mesa Del Fuego where I will make sure he cannot get in the way of our love for each other." Blood looked up and saw Chrysalis still asleep Blood walked to his room thinking no more of what he had read being that he was tired from his venture to the Lunar Island in the Bermuda Triangle. Blood had no sooner fell asleep when Chrysalis walked into his room and laid down beside him, as he hugged him her head on his chest she smiled a loving smile and held him close to her as if he were going to be taken away from her. The next morning Blood was up early since he had to get an early start being that a royal Treasure fleet would be passing through the area, Blood and Chrysalis had been Talking of marriage but when Blood had read the passage in the Chrysalis's book he was starting to reconsider.

_**Part VI: The attack on the Crystal Kingdom**_

When Crystal Armor woke up with the sun in his face he saw that the ship was only a few miles offshore of the Crystal kingdom as Crystal Armor though "I'm home I can't believe I'm finally home." Crystal Armor saw the Changeling Pirate Crew running around on deck sharpening their swords, loading their pistols and muskets, Priming the cannons, and some were readying for a shore party. At this point Crystal Armor knew something just wasn't right but still hadn't pieced together all of the puzzle yet meanwhile inside the Captain's cabin Chrysalis was laying next to Blood holding him close to her afraid to let him go like she had done before. Blood had woken up and looked at Chrysalis with a small smile he kissed her cheek and covered her with his coat before heading out on deck where he used a brass telescope to scan the Crystal Kingdom for the right striking point. Blood had noticed a partially weakened wall and several unmanned towers to the east as he looked at his pocket watch he had in his pirates waistcoat he smirked a bit "almost noon when shining armor and princess cadence go out to their usual cafe near the harbor." Crystal Armor looked at Blood confused as to why Blood would say that as Blood grinned and walked over to one of the changelings and said "ready your shore party when you hear the cannons head for the west end of town" the changeling nodded and gathered his 3 groups of shore parties. Blood grinned as the changelings aboard The Winds of Change stood at the ready for the command as Blood drew his sword from its sheath and raised it while chrysalis slept smiling a bit knowing that her revenge would be fulfilled against one group. Meanwhile back at the Skull cavern Krystal Rose, Vio Lynn, and Phoenix all headed down into the lower levels of the cavern as they approached the ring of fire where right smack dab in the middle was the sword of Hades. The sword hovered a few inches above the central Volcano with such intense heat only Dragons and Phoenix's could actually grab the weapon Vio Lynn looked back at Phoenix and said "well go ahead and grab it so we can get out of here to go find the others."

Phoenix stepped forward stretching out his hand as he grabbed the swords sheath as he pulled it over to him the sword began to take form the sword took the shape of a saber and when it finished forming became a solid volcanic stone sword that was sharp as a razor. Krystal Rose Marked off the sword of Hades as the small shore party returned back to the black storm so they could chart out a new course to find the Sword of Mother earth said to be hidden in the Everfree swamps. Meanwhile when noon arrived and Blood saw Shining armor and Princess Cadence he grinned and brought his sword down as the crew of the Winds of Change as the cannons roared loudly a storm began brewing as the cannon balls whistled through the air. As each cannon ball made contact with some of the buildings the town began to panic as the shore parties began to head for shore as the royal guard began scrambling as the changeling opened fire with their muskets taking down most of the guard as gunfire rang out it began raining. Cannon fire rang out as a Bullet went whizzing through the air hitting Blood directly in the chest sending blood back to the normal time as he walked to Crystal Armor and cut him free as Chrysalis came out of the cabin and looked at Blood as he fell back and over the railing into the water.

_**Part VII: The final attack and the attempt to revive a past love **_

The fight took days but finally ended as Crystal Armor returned to Equestria to find a transport back to Black Ravens Bay as the storm raged and Grief had struck all of the land all of Blood's remaining family and friends gathered in the cemetery. As the rain poured down Krystal Rose, Vio Lynn, Fluttershy, Twilight, rainbow, rarity, Phoenix, Ice hawk, Teddy bear, Marc, Pinkie pie, Crystal Armor, Crystal Jim, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Crimson Sky, Scarlet Willow, and shining armor all surrounded the grave where Blood's coffin was buried but no one knew where Bloods body was. Years passed and Fluttershy passed away most people say it was due to a broken heart, Meanwhile Chrysalis had recovered Blood's body and used her magic to bring him back to life but when she did she disguised herself as Fluttershy. Blood opened his eyes and looked at Chrysalis and said "why did you bring me back Chrysalis? I had finally left this world for good and my wife was waiting for me," Chrysalis looked at Blood with tears in her eyes and said "because I love you Blood I mean I know I've been trying to get revenge but I really care about you and now that your previous wife is dead we can be together." Blood sighed and looked at her and said "Chrysalis look I know you still care about me but I'm already married and my wife is waiting for me so this is where we part ways" Blood said as he felt out the window in an attempt to be reunited with his wife. As Blood hit the rocks chrysalis looked down at his lifeless body with a tear in her eye as Blood was reunited with Fluttershy and even though they were ghosts they were still happy to get together.

Meanwhile Crystal armor was drinking with all the other members of Blood's old Crew as Crimson Sky walked into the Tavern with his sister Scarlet Willow as Crimson Sky said "alright I'm here for my father's crew since I'm here to get revenge on the one who got him killed." Blood's Crew looked at Crimson Sky and just went back to their Drinks as Crystal Armor got up and left the bar to go see rainbow since it was her birthday and he had a special surprise planned for her. When Crystal Armor arrived at her house rainbow was getting ready for a special outing with some of her friends as she turned around and saw Crystal Armor as she said "hey Crystal Armor how are you?" Crystal Armor looked at Rainbow and got down on one knee and said "rainbow dash we've known each other for a long time and I was just going to ask you…" Crystal armor opened a ring box with a dragon's sapphire ring inside "will you marry me?" Rainbow looked at him and had an expression like she was about to faint but she stopped herself and nodded "yes I will Crystal Armor." Meanwhile down at the Harbor Crimson Sky was getting the Black storm ready to Cast off as Krystal Rose, Phoenix, Crystal Armor, Rainbow, Twilight, Scarlet Willow, Vio Lynn, Ice Hawk, Marc, Teddy Bear, and Crystal Jim all boarded the ship as Crimson Sky said "huh I didn't think you guys would want to sail with me?" Krystal Rose looked at Crimson Sky and said "your father was bold and we stuck by him through everything when he was trying to get to his wedding day." Vio Lynn then said "besides we can't let family sail alone, we all go home or no body goes home" Crimson Sky's crew raised their swords and said "aye!" Crimson Sky looked out over the sea and saw Blood's ghost ship vanished into the fog.

_**Part VIII: The search for the sword of mother earth**_

Crimson Sky and Scarlet Willow went up to the helm of the Black storm as Rainbow and Crystal Armor began working to unfurl the sails while Teddy bear, Marc, and Ice Hawk Raised the anchor, Krystal Rose was mapping out the best course to the Lunar Islands. Meanwhile the 3 royal families from Canterlot and the Crystal Kingdom were all discussing the attack on the Crystal Kingdom and how to classify it as Cadence stood up slamming her fist down "I think it's a declaration of war, I mean seriously they have my sons and my sister-in-law." Celestia looked at Cadence deep in thought as she said "as where that is true something just isn't adding up why would Blood have attacked the Crystal Kingdom?" Luna looked to Celestia and said "well there is a possibility that he was under control of someone far more powerful." Celestia nodded then said "in any case he's dead now so even if they did declare a war on us they have no one to lead them" Luna looked at Celestia and said "well wait a moment Blood's son was next in line to the pirate king title there for they have a new leader." Cadence nodded as did Celestia as Luna said "so what's the plan then?" before Celestia could respond Discord said "they aren't going to pull a full on attack if anything they will hit us where it's going to hurt such as taking down trade routes, taking out military payroll ships, capturing troop transport ships, and seizing the cargo on board royal treasure ships."

Celestia Luna and Cadence all had a shocked expression on how discord could have known all that information as Celestia leaned on her and on the table and said "well now discord do tell how you came a cross such information." Discord sat down and said "well it is simple look at the Attack on the Crystal Kingdom The ship stayed off shore and was delivering powerful blows to the Kingdom's town while on the west Blood saw a weak spot and had sent out a shore raiding party to strike the weak spot." Cadence looked at discord and said "but what were to happen if they were to strike us now how would they fair against us?" Discord just smiled looking down at his hands and said "you guys would be an easy target due to the fact that your sons are on their side." Cadence looked at Shining Armor with a look that just said how could we have let this happen Shining Armor stood up and said "I say any shipments to or from Canterlot, the Crystal Kingdom, or anywhere in Equestria needs to be sent out with an escort ship to ensure that the shipments arrive at their destination." Celestia nodded and replied "should any of our ships come under attack we shall retaliate as if it were sending an ultimatum" Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, and Discord all stood up and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Chrysalis was sailing around looking for the sword of Neptune as she spotted the Black storm with her Spyglass as her crew ran around on deck getting the guns ready as Crimson sky's ship began getting closer. When the ships where side by side Crimson looked over and saw Chrysalis unaware that she had gotten his father shot and killed but when he saw her he gave her a small smile as Chrysalis blushed faintly when she saw Blood's eyes which le her know that it was Blood's son. Chrysalis smiled back as Crimson hailed her ship by saying "ahoy their permission to come aboard?" Chrysalis replied "aye captain you may come aboard" Crimson walked aboard Chrysalis's ship as Crimson bowed to Chrysalis and kissed her hand making Chrysalis Blush a bit more as she said "oh you're such a gentlemen and a charmer Captain" Crimson stood up and said "my name s Crimson Sky."

_**Part IX: Stranger things have happened when you're in love**_

Krystal Rose walked up on deck and looked over at Crimson who was talking with Chrysalis thinking to herself "just like his dad he fell for the person who killed his dad but guess love knows no bounds." Crystal Armor came up and said "oh no love has boundaries and that woman tried to kill my family by using our captain and now look he's dead and his own son is falling in love with the woman who killed him" Krystal Rose looked at Crystal Armor and said "it's like Blood used to tell me when he was a kid, a pirate in love is like a fish out of water both are where they should not be but only the fish has sense enough to know it." Rainbow came up from below decks and looked at Crystal Armor while Vio Lynn looked at Krystal Rose and said "perhaps my nephew has not yet realized what true love is, he saw a woman he liked and took a chance that's all we rally can do." They all nodded as Crimson and Chrysalis hugged each other then Crimson came back to the Black storm where he smiled a bit "well looks like we've got the makings of a new fleet since Captain Chrysalis has agreed to sail with us to find the other weapons." Chrysalis nodded with a smile as Crimson lead the way as Chrysalis kept close by to avoid any suspicions as the two ships made headway on their way to find the Sword of Mother earth but as they neared the Lunar Islands they were stopped by a Canterlot Military transport ship. When Crimsons ship was hailed the captain of the military transport ship said "ahoy captain where are you venturing to this far away from land?" Crimson replied "we are looking for 4 specific swords but we need to get to the lunar islands." The captain looked closely at Crimson and said "wait a moment you're the son of Captain Blood… you are wanted for high treason against the crown!" the Military transport ship had its soldiers go up on deck swords and muskets ready as well as their cannons as Crimson had his crew get ready for a fight as Chrysalis had her crew grapple the Military warship a she sent her massive crew aboard the enemy ship as the fight raged.

When nightfall came Crimson and Chrysalis had managed to take the ship over as Crimson looked at Crystal Armor and said "Crystal armor you will command the Black Storm I will take command of my new flagship the Silver moon." Crystal Armor nodded and had the crews split into three this way each ship had enough crew to get the ships underway as the longboat with the captain of Crimsons new Flagship was bund for Equestria again as it began to rain. The captain returned to Celestia where he bowed before her. Celestia looked at the captain and said "what happened Captain?" the Captain looked up at Celestia and said "I have failed you Celestia, I was trying to bring you the new troops to help reinforce your kingdom but we were attacked by two pirate ships one commanded by Chrysalis and the other commanded by Blood's son Crimson sky." Celestia looked at the Captain and said "discord was right… they are going after us where they can do the most damage…" Shining Armor ran in and said "Celestia we have a problem" Celestia got up looking at shining armor and said "what is it?" Shining armor was panting then he stood up and said "the ship that was transporting your sister has been seized by pirates."

_**Part X: Searching the Lunar Islands for the Sword of Mother Nature**_

The small fleet of pirate ships landed at the harbor of the Lunar islands where Crimson Sky, Crystal Armor, and Chrysalis stepped off their ships with a small shore party as Krystal Rose, Vio Lynn, and Phoenix all stepped onto the docks as well as Krystal Rose looked at the map. Krystal rose said "looks like we need to go to the devils Anvil rock formation and The sword should be in the hand of the formation with the blade on the anvil as if it was being forged" Crystal Armor looked at Krystal Rose and Replied "well ain't that convenient." Chrysalis looked around and said "well what are we waiting for lets get moving before anything else happens" Crimson nodded with the Sword of Hades on his side as they walked forward into the jungle to find the Devils Anvil rock formation in the center of the island. As hey walked Crystal Armor went up ahead to Vio Lynn and Krystal rose as he said "does this seem strange to you guys that Crimson isn't at all worried that Chrysalis may try to betray him?" Vio Lynn looked Back at Crimson who was walking along side Chrysalis. Vio Lynn looked at Krystal Rose and said "it does seem a bit strange doesn't it?" Krystal Rose looked at Vio Lynn then Crystal Armor and replied "something tells me we better keep an eye n her make sure she doesn't pull a fast one." As they walked through the jungle they reached a waterfall so they knew that they had reached the half way point of their venture to the center of the island as Crimson looked around at the clearing and said "alright it'll be dark soon best set up cap we will continue moving in the morning." Vio Lynn and Krystal Rose flopped over onto the soft grassy area in front of the water fall as Crystal Armor took off his Captains hat and splashed some clear clean water in his face to cool off as Chrysalis and Crimson leaned against a tree and began to doze off. Crystal Armor and Vio Lynn began looking for fruits and edible plants when Krystal Rose heard movement in the jungle nearby. When she stood up ready to draw her sword she saw Ice Hawk coming with Rainbow since she had started to worry for Crystal Armors well being but when they arrived it had begun raining really bad as Ice Hawk looked at Krystal Rose and said "we may want to set up some shelters to shield us from the rain."

After the shelters were built and everyone had finished eating they all retired for the night and slept all the way till the early morning where they had awoken and had begun to move once again but they had been working hard to get through all the thick brush and vines. When they entered another Clearing they found that they were finally in the center of the island as they spotted the huge rock formation known as the devils anvil as they approached it they saw it was going to be a long climb. As the group all began Climbing they began realizing that it should have only been Crimson sky and Krystal Rose, as Crystal armor, Chrysalis, Rainbow, Ice hawk, and Vio Lynn began Climbing back down it appeared that Crimson Sky and Krystal Rose were making headway. When Crimson Sky and Krystal Rose got to the Top of the formation they found themselves standing on the anvil looking at a katana in its sheath with a rose on the bottom of the handle and vines wrapped around the hand that was holding the blade as Crimson sky took the sword of Hades and Burned the vines. When the vines were gone Crimson Sky took the sword with it's scabbard and handed it to Krystal rose, when Krystal Rose pulled the blade from it's scabbard the blade of the sword became green and when swung would become like a vine but was still as sharp as a katana.

_**Part XI: The first attack on the pirate empire**_

Celestia was getting her stuff ready since she was going to launch an all out attack on Black Ravens Bay as Shining Armor got himself geared and suited up he headed down to the harbor to supervise the troops boarding the military transport ships. Cadence was walking with Luna as they discussed what was going to happen "I have a feeling that this war is going go bad I'm just hoping nothing happens that will destroy the peace between all of the countries. Meanwhile as the troops marched onto the ship back at Black Ravens Bay Applejack and rarity had begun rallying the pirates around the town getting them combat ready but when they looked out over the ocean it had become really foggy, as Blood's Ghost ship approached the harbor. Applejack looked at Bloods ghost shaking a bit as Blood's Ghost said "Applejack my son has 2 of the swords of the elements and is on his way here but I want him to have these" Blood threw his pistol swords which had red blades but black handles as they landed in the ground Bloods ship began to Disappear. When the ship Vanished Crimsons three ship fleet began to approach Black Ravens Bay as the ships entered the harbor crimson gave an order to create a ring of broadside warships around the island this way they could slow down the royal fleet. Chrysalis looked at Crimson and nodded as she led half of the pirate armada to get ready for the attack that was coming, Crimson went ashore picking up his fathers weapons as he put them on his sash and had the pirates at the fort manning the cannons as they saw Celestia's Flagship The summer solstice approaching.

Vio Lynn looked at the ship and said "Here they come lets take 'em!" all the pirates around the island were cheering loudly ready to defend their home territory as the ship began to approach more ships arrived form the fog as the cheering lowered till it was practically silent. Crimson drew one of his fathers swords and shouted "Fire!" from the fortress the loud blasts of cannon fire rang out as cannon balls whistled through the air hitting the water and some f the royal armada ships. As wood from the ships began splintering and flames ignited on the ships the gun crews began reloading the cannons as Luna brought up the rear of the armada as she turned her ship to the side and had her crews fire the cannons. As the cannon balls whizzed through the air and hit skull keep, the castle, the fortress, and a few of the shops the gun crews ashore began opening fire again but this time with the help of some of the ships guarding the harbor. As the royal armada continued to sail the ships began taking a lot more damage as some of hem sank but Celestia had her ship at flanking speed ready to ram the pirate ship blocking the harbor. As the crews got ready for impact as Celestia's ship rammed right into the Dark Fog causing some of the ship to splinter which was exactly what crimson wanted cause the Dark Fog was a Sloop it was able to go through shallow water but when the Summer solstice ran aground it was stuck there. But just as the pirate began their advance Celestia had her troops run ashore as she flew into the air drawing her sword but Crimson noticed this and flew up with his father's swords as they flew at each other clashing steel causing sparks to fly. But when Celestia looked up she saw Flames around Crimson as they began to take the form of Bloods soul as his soul grinned and Crimson raised his right pistol sword as flames surrounded the sword as Crimson pulled the trigger and fired a shot knocking Celestia back to the ground.

_**Part XII: a crushing defeat**_

Crimson began approaching the Celestia with his fathers swords as Celestia Backed up but when she looked at Crimson she panicked and slashed at him cutting his eye. Crimson looked at her then he pointed his fathers sword at her and said "you seem worried but don't fear I don't plan to hurt you" Celestia took this moment to knock crimsons swords from his hands but before she could strike at him Crimson drew The sword of Hades and brought it down on he sword shattering her blade. Crimson drew his blade back and looked at Celestia and said "you have lost this war since you were foolish enough to attack a port while it was in full force Celestia that was where you made your mistake." Chrysalis walked up behind Crimson and looked at him then at Celestia and said "Crimson let her go it wouldn't be as much fun to do what we do if there isn't someone trying to stop us." Crimson put The Sword of Hades back in it's sheath as he walked away picking up his fathers swords as Crimson and his crew all boarded their ships and began heading off into the fog to seek out the other swords and the 4 daggers while Celestia got up rubbing her neck trying to figure out why chrysalis had saved her life…

_**Chapter II: End**_

_**Be on the look out for Pirate Royal wedding Chapter III The hunt for King Neptune's Cutlass**_


End file.
